Songz
by csi gsr freak
Summary: Songs that seem like they were made for Third Watch characters.


Summary: Kim misses Bobby Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch characters. Important information: I didn't see the show where Bobby Caffey died, so I am making up a few details. But I think I've heard and read enough about it to figure it out. I'm not sure.  
*************************  
  
*Flashback* "Bobby, don't die. Please. You can't just leave me here. Please stay with me. Please just hold on a while longer."  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Shh, Bobby. Don't talk, just concentrate on staying with me, okay? It's all gonna be fine. Just hold on."  
  
"No, Kim. There's something I have to tell you. I love you. I've loved since I first saw you. I have loved since the first day that you and I said hello to each other. That was our beginning. I guess this is our end."  
  
"No, Bobby. Bobby!" Kim was screaming, and then when she realized he wasn't going to answer her, she started yelling, though her voice faded down nearer the end, "No, Bobby. Keep talking to me. C'mon now, don't leave me here. You can't. You have to stay with me."  
  
Then Doc stopped and came back, took Bobby's pulse and whispered, "He's gone, Kim. He's gone."  
  
"No. No he's not. You have to help him. You have to get him in there. He's just having a little trouble breathing, that's all. He's still alive. He has to be. He has to live." Kim leaned over to Doc hen she realized that Bobby wasn't coming back. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried till she didn't have any more tears.  
*End flashback*  
  
Kim still cried even now, even a little over a year later. She sat on her bed and cried till it felt like her heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces, even though she had just started putting it back together again. When she had finally finished crying, she got up and turned on her boom box. Though she didn't remember putting it in, this is what CD she heard:  
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Or would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
There was a slight pause in the music during which Kim murmured, " Yes, I would."  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Or would you laugh, oh please tell me this? Now, would you die for the one you love? Oh, hold me in your arms tonite.  
  
After that line, Kim couldn't hold the next stream of tears from pouring down her face. To her, it felt as if her heart was breaking over and over and over. She was always crying, and now, she sometimes at night, thought she heard him telling her everything would be okay, that they would be back together some day. Jimmy tortured her about it, which didn't help in the least.  
  
When she finally stopped crying, the song had going on for a while and she heard:  
  
I can be your Hero baby. You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero.  
  
Thus song ended with the noises of Kim weeping uncontrollably then her doorbell ringing, then her running the cold water on her face to make it look like she hadn't been crying. When she finally answered the door, there stood Alex, ready to comfort her.  
  
"Oh, Alex. Hi."  
  
"Hey. Have you been crying? Oh, no, Kimmy, you poor little thing. You dreamed about that night, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. Alex, I can't help it. One second I'm sleeping then the next, that's what I'm dreaming about." After Kim said this, she broke out in a new 'waterfall', as they had been affectionately named by the FDNY.  
  
Alex knew that she just needed to get this all out, to know that it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Alex, it was my fault. I should have told him not to move, or something. I should have done what he would have done for me."  
  
"There was nothing you could do, sweetheart. The doctors tried, but there was nothing even they could do for him."  
  
"I just need to let her cry. This is one of her devils. She needs to fight this one alone." Alex thought, not in a cruel way, but thinking of Kim and how much she needed to get over this. Little did she know, it would be a long time since Bobby was Kim's Hero.  
  
*~* I didn't make up the song in this story. It is Hero by Enrique Iglasias. 


End file.
